Alkoholiker
by Schweini-chan
Summary: Severus Snapes frühste Kindheit ist geprägt von Hass, Angst und einen Gewalttätigen Vater Achtung: Gewaltszenen teilweise detailliert ausgeschrieben!
1. Chapter 1

Alkoholiker

Das Leben in der Unterschicht

**In der Ruhe liegt die Kraft**.

Schwarzes Licht drang an seine Augen. Schwarzes Licht, welches drohte ihn zu verschlucken. Ihn zu zwingen, für den Rest der Ewigkeit in der verdammten Dunkelheit zu verbringen, fernab von allem Menschlichen oder Tierischen zu leben.  
Angst kroch in seine schwarze Seele, die nur Leid, Verbitterung und Hass kannte. Für Liebe war kein Platz. Diese wurde ihm als Kind gnadenlos heraus geprügelt.  
Erschrocken fuhr Tobias Snape aus dem Schlaf. Kalter Angstschweiß rann über seine Stirn, sein ganzer Körper bebte. Er verlangte nach Alkohol. Das Getränk des Himmels und der Hölle. Das Getränk, welches ihn lachen ließ und gleichzeitig leiden.

Ja, er war wie sein Vater geworden. Pascal Snape und er. Und sein verfluchtes Kind würde auch so werden. Der Apfel fällt nicht weit vom Stamm, das sah man deutlich genug an ihm. Und auch an Severus merkte man es. Gut, der Kleine war noch sehr jung, ein Jahr alt, aber dennoch. Tobias sah es in den Augen des Kleinkindes. Diese Augen ... sie zeigten ihm seine zerstörte Seele. Severus wusste, wie schlecht es Tobias selbst als Kind ging und der Kleine lachte ihn deswegen aus, da war Tobias sich sicher.

Leicht schwankend erhob er sich. Wieder einmal hatte er auf dem alten Sofa geschlafen. Nun, wenigstens war der Weg zur Küche nicht weit. Ein paar Schritte durch das unordentliche Wohnzimmer und schon stand er in der Küche. Blut vom Vortag klebte noch an der weißen Wand. Der Boden war klebrig und bei jedem Schritt auf den Kühlschrank zu, hörte Tobias das leichte reißende Geräusch unter seinen Socken.  
Auch am Boden waren vereinzelte Blutspritzer. Tobias hatte keine Ahnung mehr, was geschehen war, doch er konnte sich schon denken, wie die Szenerie abgelaufen war. Ein Streit mit Eileen und schon traf die Faust seine Frau mitten ins Gesicht.

Doch auch das war jetzt egal. Sein Kopf dröhnte, ihm war schlecht. Zeit, den Kater mit seiner eigenen Medizin zu betäuben. Er öffnete den Kühlschrank und angelte zwei Flaschen Schnaps heraus.  
Bepackt mit seinem Frühstück schlich er zurück zu seinem Sofa, ließ sich drauf sinken (es quietschte leise unter seinem Gewicht) und trank mit vollen Zügen den puren Schnaps bis auf die Hälfte leer. Sein Hals brannte, wie immer, doch genoss er dieses Gefühl. Er spürte wie sein Körper sich entspannte und das Zittern nach und nach aufhörte. So war es gut. Sein Leben war wieder friedlich, jedenfalls noch einige Momente.  
Kaum hatte sich Tobias an der Friedlichkeit der Wohnung erfreut, da schrie auch schon wieder dieses Mistvieh. „Mach, dass es aufhört, verdammt!"  
„Ich mach ja schon", blaffte eine hysterische Stimme. Fußgetrampel, lautere Schreie seines Kindes. Na wunderbar. Jetzt brachte die Frau doch tatsächlich das Balg mit herunter.

„Er hat Hunger, Tobias. Jetzt sitzt nicht nur dumm da, sondern mach ein Fläschchen. Milchpulver liegt da irgendwo herum! Und bring noch etwas Babybrei mit", Eileen Snape war eine junge Mutter. Mit 18 wurde sie schwanger, mit 19 bekam sie Severus und nun war sie 20 und war mit Kind und Haushalt sichtlich überfordert.  
Schwarze lange Haare, die betörend ihre breiten Hüften umspielten, glänzten matt im Schein der Glühbirne. Ihre Augen waren blau wie das Meer und ihre Brüste waren, dank Severus, nach der Schwangerschaft deutlich gewachsen und immer noch prall. Ja, eigentlich könnte man sagen, sie war eine schöne Frau... Doch ihre Augenringe und ihr blaues Auge, die schiefe Nase (an der Tobias wohl schuld war) und die vielen halb verheilten Wunden an Armen und Beinen ließen sie hässlich erscheinen.  
Doch das Schlimmste war ihre Kleidung. Sie passte nicht zusammen, war schmutzig und viel zu groß. Eileen war nicht dick, sie war genau richtig, doch seit der Schwangerschaft fühlte sie sich unwohl und so versteckte sie ihren Körper vor ihrem Mann.

„Mensch", schnaubte Tobias genervt, erhob sich jedoch, die Schnapsflasche in der Hand. Der Kleine wollte immer noch nicht aufhören zu heulen.  
Tobias schnappte sich eine der Flaschen und spülte sie mit heißem Wasser aus. Die Milch, die mittlerweile nicht mehr flüssig sondern fest war, ließ sich nur schwer aus dem Fläschchen spülen. Auch der Aufsatz wurde schnell ausgespült. Die anderen Flaschen, die Sauberen, waren oben in ihrem Schlafzimmer und Tobias hatte einfach keine Lust, hoch zu gehen und sie zu holen.  
„Hier liegt kein Pulver."  
„Dann schau in den Schrank über dem Ofen", keifte Eileen genervt zurück, das schreiende Bündel noch im Arm.

Und tatsächlich stand das weiße Pulver über dem Ofen, bereit gemacht zu werden. Zwei gehäufte Teelöffel hinein, heißes Wasser drüber, gut schütteln und es konnte weiter gehen. Der Babybrei war irgendwie weg, doch Gott sei dank stand im Kühlschrank noch eine Schale Apfelmus. Das würde es auch tun. Das Schreien wurde immer lauter.  
Genervt nahm Tobias noch einen Schluck des durchsichtigen Getränks... und dann kam ihm die Idee. Langsam schraubte es das Fläschchen seines Sohnes auf...

Seine Frau schien immer noch mit dem Kind beschäftigt zu sein. Er schüttete ein wenig aus der Flasche in die Spüle, beäugte dann noch einmal den Schnaps und kippte dann einen großzügigen Schluck hinein.  
Was ihn beruhigte, konnte dem Kind auch nicht schaden. Langsam, wie in Zeitlupe, drehte er das Milch-Schnaps-Gemisch zu, griff wieder seine Pulle Schnaps und ging mit ihr zurück ins Wohnzimmer.  
Das Kind schrie immer noch nach Nahrung, doch als Severus die Flasche in Mund geschoben bekam und er glücklich begann zu nuckeln, wurde er ruhig. Ruhig wie ein braves Lamm.

Severus war ein schlaues Kind. Er bemerkte, dass die Milch heute anders schmeckte. Doch er trank brav, bekam er doch selten Milch und Nahrung. Auch den Apfelmus schlang er mithilfe seiner Mutter herunter. Ab und zu bekam er sogar eine Banane und manchmal Birnen. Benebelt durch den Alkohol schlief er schnell wieder ein, eingekuschelt in den warmen Armen seiner Mutter. Viel zu selten war ein Nachmittag so harmonisch verlaufen.

Es vergingen knappe zwei Jahre und die Zeit der Harmonie war nun vollkommen der Aggressivität und dem Hass gewichen.  
Severus war nun zwei und in einigen Tagen sollte er endlich drei Jahre alt werden und damit in den Kindergarten kommen.  
Severus konnte für sein Alter noch erstaunlich wenige Sachen vollbringen. Zwar fielen ihm noch das Laufen und das Sprechen schwer, doch konnte er dafür denken wie kein zweites Kind in seinem Alter.  
Severus spürte mit seiner wenigen Lebenserfahrung, was es bedeutete, ein Kind aus der Unterschicht zu sein. Vieles wurde ihm verwehrt, was andere Kinder als selbstverständlich ansahen.

Angefangen bei der Nahrung. Severus war unterernährt, genau wie seine Mutter, die das Essen allerdings auskotzte. Sein Vater versoff alles und so ernährte sich Severus von Apfelmus, Milchpulver, Apfelsaft und Toilettenpapier, was er ab und zu in seinen Mund stopfte und schluckte.

Auch an Liebe mangelte es in diesem Haus. Severus hatte nie welche zuspüren bekommen. Weder sein Vater, noch seine Mutter umarmte ihn. Lief er mit unsicheren Schritten auf sie zu, breiteten sich keine schützenden Arme vor ihm aus, um ihn zu empfangen. Ihn zu loben, wie gut er schon laufen konnte und ihn zu küssen.  
Nie durfte Severus in den Armen seiner Mutter liegen und sich an sie schmiegen, wie ein Kind an seine Mutter...

Auch der Arzt meinte, dass Severus für sein Alter wenig konnte. Er hatte seinen Eltern sogar vorgeworfen, ihn zu misshandeln. Aus diesem simplen Grund hatten sie den Arzt gewechselt. Noch nie hatte Eileen ihren Sohn geschlagen. Gut, sie hatte ihn vielleicht einige Male geschüttelt oder ihn ignoriert, wenn er schrie, doch noch nie hatte sie ihn geschlagen. Und auch Tobias hatte Severus nur einmal eine Ohrfeige gegeben. Und diese hatte er bekommen, als er ihm das Bier aus der Hand getreten hatte. Natürlich versehentlich und dennoch hatte er die Ohrfeige, laut Tobias, verdient.

Heute war jedoch ein Tag, an dem alles schlimmer werden sollte. Severus stand in seinem Gitterbettchen und jaulte.  
Er wollte raus aus seinem Gefängnis. Draußen schneite es, doch er konnte die Flocken, die so schön an seinem Fenster vorbeitanzten, nicht berühren. Er konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern, ob sie kalt oder warm waren.  
Doch sie sahen so wunderschön aus. „Mamaaa, Papa, Mama, Papa. Raaaus. Severus raaaus", hysterisch kreischte Severus.  
Wo waren seine Mama und sein Papa? Sie waren nicht hier. Sie mussten doch seine Rufe hören. Oder schrie er nicht laut genug?  
In der Hand hielt er seinen Teddy „Schlampe". Sein Vater nannte seine Mama auch immer so...

„Mama", und endlich hörte Severus schwere Schritte die Treppen hoch kommen. Sein Vater, wutentbrannt, in der Hand eine Flasche Feigling. „Was schreist du hier so rum, du kleiner Bastard, hm?".  
Ohne die lauter werdenden Schreie seines Sohnes zu beachten, riss Tobias ihm den Teddybären aus der Hand. Wütend, wie er in diesem Moment nur sein konnte, riss er den Kopf des armen Teddys von seinem Körper und schmiss diesen in Severus' Bett.  
Den Körper ließ er achtlos auf den Boden plumpsen.  
Severus starrte sein einziges Kuscheltier fassungslos an. Er brauchte einige Sekunden, ehe er begriff, was eben geschehen war. Mit großen, verheulten Augen sah er in die schwarzen Perlen, die als Augen dienten.

Laute Schreie drangen aus Severus' Kehle. Keine Tränen rannen mehr über seine Wangen, nein. Dies war zu schrecklich, um zu weinen. Aus dem Kopf drang Watte wie Blut aus dem Bären und für Severus war es, als wäre ein Freund gestorben.

Tobias keuchte vor Wut, bespuckte sein Kind, doch dieses weinte und weinte, wollte sich gar nicht wieder beruhigen.  
„Halt deine scheiß Fresse, du Idiot. Das ist nur ein scheiß Stofftier", doch er heulte weiter.  
Und irgendwann war auch Tobias' knappe Geduld zu Ende. Mit einer Brutalität, wie sie so oft in ihm herrschte, schlug er das Kind auf die Schädeldecke.  
Severus schwieg und auch Tobias war mucksmäuschenstill geworden. Wieso weinte er nicht mehr? Tobias drückte seinen Sohn in eine liegende Position und deckte ihn zu. Er wehrte sich nicht mehr, blieb einfach nur liegen und schluchzte leise vor sich hin, während er den Kopf an seinen Körper presste.


	2. Begrenztes Glück

Begrenztes Glück

Bevor man den Sinn des Lebens versteht, bevor man ihn überhaupt verstehen kann, braucht man viele Jahre. Vielleicht braucht man auch ein ganzes Leben. Vielleicht findet man ihn erst Sekunden vor dem Tod, dann, wenn es schon fast zu spät ist.  
Doch der Sinn des Lebens wird geprägt von der Vergangenheit eines jeden Lebewesens...

Den Bärenleib an seinen dürren Körper gepresst öffnete Severus seine Augen. Dunkelbraune Augen starrten zur Decke und sie wirkten leer und verloren. Der Spiegel seiner Seele war verdeckt mit einem schwarzen Tuch aus Erinnerungen...

Er sehnte sich nach der Nähe seiner Mutter, doch traute er sich nicht zu schreien, aus Angst, der böse Mann, der sich sein Vater schirmte, würde wieder kommen und ihm weh tun.  
Sanft streichelte der kleine Junge über den Rumpf des Bären und wünschte sich ganz fest, dass der Kopf irgendwie wieder ran wachsen würde.

Kündigung unseres Arbeitsvertrages  
Sehr geehrter Mr. Snape,  
hiermit kündige ich das mit Ihnen seit dem 1.7 bestehende Arbeitsverhältnis fristlos. Es handelt sich um eine verhaltensbedingte Kündigung. Vorsorglich spreche ich aus demselben Grund gleichzeitig eine ordentliche Kündigung zum nächstmöglichen Termin aus.

Ich bin mehrfach von Kunden angesprochen worden, dass Sie bei Ihren Auslieferungsfahrten nach Alkohol riechen. Am 15.12 haben wir Sie daher abgemahnt. Leider haben Sie Ihr Verhalten auch nach dieser Abmahnung nicht geändert. Am 1.2 haben Sie einen Kunden unter Alkoholeinfluss tätlich angegriffen.

Da Sie Ihr Verhalten auch nach der Abmahnung nicht geändert, sondern erneut gegen das betriebliche Alkoholverbot verstoßen haben, ist eine fristlose Kündigung gerechtfertigt.

Ihren Restlohn, die Arbeitspapiere und das Zeugnis erhalten Sie am Monatsende in der Personalabteilung.  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
Loivo Sistens

Kaum hatte Tobias die Worte seine Chefes gelesen wurde ihm speiübel. Einige hätten wohl gesagt, dass es der Alkohol war, der dieses Gefühl in ihm hervor kitzelte, doch wer Tobias Snape kannte, wusste, dass nicht der Schnaps, sondern nur die Wut, ihn zum Erbrechen brachte.

Tatsächlich übergab er sich oft in Momenten des Stresses und der Wut. Er klammerte sich an der Glaßflasche, so fest, dass die Fingerkuppen weiß wurden. In der linken Hand das Schreiben der Firma, in der Rechten die Flasche, die langsam zu seinem Mund wanderte.  
Er trank einen großzügigen Schluck, ehe er sich auf das Sofa sinken ließ, was ihm nun mehr als vier Monaten als dauerhafte Schlafstätte diente.

Der letzte Abend war schrecklich gewesen. Er hatte seinem kleinen Jungen sein geliebtes (und zugegebener Maßen einziges) Kuscheltier weggenommen und zerrissen.  
Er hatte ihn geschlagen, so fest er es in seinem Vollrausch und dem fehlenden Gleichgewichtssinn nur konnte.  
Sein eigenes Kind, keine drei (Jahre alt), hatte Angst vor ihm. Angst, die er nicht kennen sollte, nicht vor seinem Papa.  
Und nun hatte er auch noch diesen Brief in der Hand. Eileen arbeitete nicht, er war der Alleinverdiener und sie waren auf sein Geld angewiesen(,) um die kleine Wohnung zu halten. Sie würden umziehen müssen, in ein noch schlechteres Viertel, in eine noch kleinere Wohnung. Schon jetzt hatten sie kaum Platz.

Eileen kam die Treppe herunter gestiefelt, im Schlepptau ihr Kind , das sie am Handgelenk mitschleifte.  
Sie hatte den Bären bei sich, in dem Mund Nadel und Faden. Severus stolperte mehr hinter seiner Mutter her, doch konnten die dürren Händen ihn vor dem Sturz sicher bewahren.

Erschrocken stellte Tobias fest, dass ein riesiger blauer Fleck auf dessen Stirn schimmerte.

„Musst du schon wieder trinken? Es ist nicht mal 12."  
„Es gibt etwas zu feiern, Schatz", lallte er lauter als geplant und winkte mit den Brief „Der alte Sack hat mich endlich raus geschmissen."  
„Bitte was?", geschockt schnappte Eileen das Papier und ihre Augen huschten wie zwei Käfer über den Brief.  
Alles war still. Selbst Severus, der die ganze Zeit versuchte den Teddybär von dem Schoß seiner Mutter zu mopsen (sie hatte sich mitterweile neben ihren Mann gesetzt) verharte in seiner Bewegung.

„Sag mal, tickst du noch ganz sauber? Du hast mir immer wieder gesagt, du hast das mit den Alkohol unter Kontrolle."  
„Das hab ich doch auch!"  
„Ja, das sehe wir ja gerade. Du hast einen Kunden geschlagen. Mit so einem Vorwurf findest du nie wieder einen Job!"

Das Blut kochte in ihm auf. Hass gegenüber seiner Frau machte sich in ihm breit. Er hatte es unter Kontrolle! Sie übertrieben alle!  
Ohne Vorwarnung erhob er sich, ließ sogar die Flasche fallen. Der Schnaps sickerte lautlos in den Teppich.  
Eigentlich ein schrecklicher Anblick für ihn. Doch die Wut siegte über seine Sucht. Der Frust musste raus gelassen werden.

„Steh auf, du Schlampe!", brüllte Snape, griff das Handgelenk seiner Frau und zog sie auf die Beine. Ein leises „Schlampe" war von Severus zu hören, welches jedoch durch das laute Kreischen seiner Mutter unterging.

„Was wagst du es so mit mir zu sprechen!"  
„Lass mich los."Doch alles Bitten und Flehen half nichts. Das wutverzerrte Gesicht, die Augen, die wie tot wirkten, der Mund halb geöffnet.  
Sein Atem roch nach Alkohol und Zigaretten...

Die flache Hand traf Eileen ins Gesicht und endlich... endlich spürte er, wie die Wut, wie der Hass auf seinen Chef und auf die ganze Situation der Freude wich.  
Es war pervers! Wieso freute er sich wenn seine Frau litt?

Er griff Eileen in Nacken und zog sie mit sich in die Küche. Keuchend drückte er sie ins Waschbecken und ließ kaltes Wasser über ihren Kopf laufen. Geschockt von dem kalten Wasser jaulte sie auf und zuckte ruckartig den Kopf nach oben.  
Dicke Tränen kullerten über ihre Augen. Ihre Unterlippe blutete, ihr Körper zitterte vor Angst. Severus´ schriller Schrei drang an Tobias Ohren...  
All dies brachte sein aufgewühltes Gemüt wieder zur Ruhe.

Noch nie hatte er in seinem Leben einen Menschen so sehr verletzt, dass er blutete. Gut - das stimmte auch nicht. Einmal, er war in der vierten Klasse, hatte Johannes (ein Junge aus seiner Paralellklasse) seinen Hefter bemalt. Er hatte ihm daraufhin die Nase gebrochen.  
Dennoch. Dies war Jahre her und er war kein kleiner Junge mehr.

Erst sein Kind und nun auch seine Frau? Wie sollte es nur weiter gehen. Heulend war sie aus dem Haus gerannt, hatte ihn und ihr Kind allein gelassen.  
Severus saß auf dem Sofa, sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich unregelmäßig und viel zu schnell.

Tobias ignorierte ihn so gut es ging. Er konnte die verheulten Augen einfach nicht mehr sehen. Er wollte nicht mehr die Frage „Mama ?" hören.  
Woher sollte er den wissen wo seine verfluchte Hexenmutter war? Wahrscheinlich bei ihrer, ach so tollen, Familie.

Oh, wie Tobias die Princess hasste. Sie waren „Reinblüter". Tobias hatte keine wirkliche Ahnung was dies bedeutete, vermutete aber, dass es so etwas wie Nazis sein mussten, die sich, ganz wie die Deutschen es früher taten, für etwas Besseres hielten, nur weil sie zufälligerweise in einer sogenannten reinen Familie hinein geboren wurden und somit bessere Zauberer, oder bessere Menschen seien.

Reinblüter blieben eigentlich unter sich, laut Eileen. Es war selten(Es kam selten vor), dass sie sich mit Muggel „paarten".  
Eigentlich war es eine Schande, sein Blut zu vermischen. Sie war eine Schande. Sie und ihr Sohn...

Ebenso wie Tobias Eileens Eltern hasste, hassten sie ihn und (was Tobias als viel schlimmer empfand) sie hassten Severus.  
Nicht, dass er sich um den seelischen Zustand seines Sohnes Sorgen machte, doch immer, wenn Eileen wieder einmal von einem Treffen mit ihren Eltern zurück kam, schaute sie Severus immer so an, als hätte er etwas verbrochen, was so schrecklich war, dass es nicht zu verzeihen war.

Tobias hatte einmal gehört, wie sie den Sohn ihrer Tochter „Dreckiges Halbblut" nannten und ihrer Tochter doch rieten ihn umzubringen.  
Glücklicherweise verstand der Kleine noch nicht was seine Großeltern da von sich gaben.

Machte er sich jetzt doch Sorgen? Entwickelte er gerade so etwas wie Vatergefühle die er noch nie empfunden hatte?  
Selbst als er ihn das erste mal in die, damals noch blauen, Augen blickte, ihn das erste mal auf dem Arm trug, fühlte er nichts außer Abneigung und vielleicht ein wenig Gleichgültigkeit.

„Severus?" Beim Klang seines Namen schaute der Angesprochene auf, verängstigt und nicht fähig seinen Vater direkt anzuschauen.  
Tobias beugte sich vor und streichelte über die schwarzen Haare seines Sohnes. Severus schien die Berührung zu gefallen, denn die Anspannung, die zwar immer noch vorhanden war, schien langsam abzuflauen.  
Endlich schaute er ihm in die Augen, doch das erhoffte Gefühl blieb aus. Keine Vatergefühle, nein, nur die Lust auf ein kaltes Bier.  
Severus rutschte näher an seinen Vater heran, die Schläge vom Vortag schon fast verdrängt. „Moment, Kleiner", und mit diesen Worten erhob er sich und schlenderte zur Küche. Er öffnete den Kühlschrank und schnappte sich das Objekt der Begierde. Sein Bier.  
Auch eine Salamischeibe nahm er mit ins Wohnzimmer. Er überreichte seinem Sohn die Salami und öffnete mit seinen Backenzähnen seine Bierflasche.  
Severus schlang die Scheibe fast herunter...

„Wo ist Mama?"  
„Mama kommt bald wieder... hoffentlich", fügte er leise hinzu. Severus verstand ihn ja nicht... Nur die Worte, nicht denn Sinn.  
„Trinken."  
„Du willst mein Bier trinken? Du darfst mal probieren!" Mit diesen Worten drückte er ihm das Bier an die Lippen und flößte ihm die Flüssigkeit in den Mund ein. Sofort verzog er sein Gesicht und spuckte das Getränk wieder aus.

Tobias lachte laut auf.  
„Das ist gut! Ganz ganz lecker!"  
Und wieder drückte er ihm die Flasche an den Mund, flößte ihn erneut das Bier in den Mund, packte ihn unter das Kinn und zwang ihn so, die bittere Medizin zu schlucken.

Stunden später waren sechs Biere getrunken und eine Flasche zerbrochen (Gott sei Dank war sie leer und somit war es kein großer Verlust).  
Der Kleine schlief und auch Tobias konnte die Augen kaum noch offen lassen. Es nervte ihn, dass sich Severus an ihn drückte, wie ein zum Todgeweihter an einen Pfarrer.

Aber Snape wollte seinen Sohn nicht wecken. Er gewährte ihm den Körperkontakt, den er ja scheinbar so zu vermissen schien. Kaum 10 Minuten später war auch Tobias im Land der Träume.  
Arm in Arm lagen die beiden „Männer" auf dem Sofa und schliefen. Einer betrunken, der andere glücklich.  
Glück, das nur wenige Minuten später grausam zerstört werden sollte.

Tobias öffnete seine Augen und späte durchs Wohnzimmer. Angeekelt löste er sich von dem Kind. Er war betrunken, hatte zugleich Kopfweh und Wut auf sich selbst.  
„Wach auf" Doch Severus hörte nicht. Wie denn auch? Er schlief. Fest in der Annahme, dass sein Papa da war und ihn beschütze.  
Der Mann, der seinen Bären kaputt gemacht hatte, war nicht sein Papa gewesen! Das war der Hexer mit dem haarigen Herz! Der Mann aus der Geschichte, die seine Mama ihm einmal vorgelesen hatte!  
Sein Vater war ein toller Papa.

„WACH AUF!" Tobias griff Severus an dem Arm und zog ihn auf die Beine. Er begann ihn zu schütteln.  
Geschockt riss Severus die Augen auf. Die Müdigkeit war auf einen Schlag verschwunden. Er rief nach seiner Mama, doch der Mann schüttelte ihn weiter. Sein Gesicht wurde immer blasser und ihm wurde übel.  
Wo war den der liebe Papa hin? Warum war denn wieder der böse Papa da?  
Er spuckte Severus ins Gesicht. Die Spucke klebte ihm an den Wimpern, in den Haaren und auch an seiner Lippe klebte etwas. Ekel breitete sich in seinem jungen Körper aus.  
Die Tränen kullerten über seine Wange, Severus hatte Angst.

Tobias sah ihm ins Gesicht. Hass, Hass, Hass. Nur noch Hass war in ihm. Mit dem Blick eines Schlachters, den einem Schwein gelten sollte, blickte er noch einmal in Severus Augen. Er schnappte sich eine Jacke und verließ die Wohnung.  
Wieso er so sauer war, wusste er nicht.

Die Tür knallte zu. BUM! Er war alleine. Das erste mal in seinem jungen Leben hatte er die Wohnung für sich ganz allein. Es machte ihm Angst. Bei jeder Bewegung knarrte es unter seinen kleinen Füßen. Die toten Bärenaugen starrten in die lebendigen Kinderaugen.  
Severus erhob sich und lief in der Wohnung herum.

Ohne seine Eltern waren seine Schritte um einiges sicherer. „Mama. Ich bin ganz lieb. Mama, ich kann auch alleine laufen!"

Stunden später klickte das Schloss der Tür. Severus klammerte sich an seine Beine und wog sich hin und her. Die Tür öffnete sich quitschend und Eileen Snape betrat die Wohnung. „Tobias? Ich bin wieder da!" Doch keine Antwort... Ihr Blick huschte über das Wohnzimmer, keiner war da. Keiner außer ein kleiner Junge, der in der Ecke hockte und weinte.


End file.
